On That Night in The Ally
by XXdemeterXX
Summary: With the murder of his Childhood sweetheart that he has been accused of Aviren is trying to stay hidden from the royal police he swears that he would never fall in love again...But he is wrong for he does find love again...Only it's the Kings fiancée...
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one

He looked up with his bright aqua eyes hoping today he would find something interesting, but instead he found that his father wanted him to stop daydreaming and finish his chores. "Work, work that's all I ever do anymore" he mumbled to himself wishing he was finished already. With sorrow in his face he pushed away the sad memories nagging in the back of his brain aside. And I don't have _her_ to sneak off to anymore once again he pushed aside the memory of his childhood friend that two years earlier had died in a tragic "accident". He ruffled his black fur for he wasn't at all human with his ears that were like that of a fennec fox and his tail similar to wolf's tail. Black jeans, shirtless, and simple black sneakers was his outfit of choice for the day and his appearance told him to be around his late teens. He got back to his chores knowing his father would come again to check to make sure he did and also it gave him something to do in the mornings even if he didn't want to admit it. "Aviern" His father said coming towards him "I was about to tell you to stop daydreaming until I realized that you actually finished your chores" he looked at his son with respect "now you can do whatever you were planning to do." Aviern looked away from his father and said "What is there to do when none of your friends will talk to you."Aviern…" said his father. "The WHOLE village has shunned me…they think I'm the murderer…when I would never kill Lydia." A blush came across his cheeks as if rose petals were his cheeks. Aviern ran off his father tried to follow him but he knew he'd come back eventually. When Aviern finally calmed back down Aviern came home. He knew he couldn't stay away long…especially when his father was the one who truly knew he was innocent. "If Lydia was here she'd defend me…why did I leave for that week I had a feeling something bad would happen…but I left anyway like a dumb ass." Aviern said sadly inside his room. His father knocked on the door and came in but Aviern just wanted to be alone so his father left Aviern in his room till morning. The next morning Aviern finally did come out of his room and continued his day like normal. He hated living his life in hiding but it's what he had to do to be able to live at all…"Aviern" his father said "If this place reminds you of bad times why don't we just move?" "Because this is our home our family was born here and anywhere we live I'll always remember this place and the memories that were made here…plus I don't mind staying at home…I've gotten used to it besides…it's not like anything interesting will happen anytime soon…" Aviern said. His father looked at him with a look of uncertainty and said "You'd be surprised Aviern…" Aviern looked back at him and said "nothing interesting is going to happen here…nothing EVER does…And It's not like I'm going to fall in love with the murderers Sister or something really dangerous is going to happen to me…Nothing interesting happens to me really…His father looked at him but gave up fighting with him…But little did Aviern know something quite interesting was going to happen


	2. The Girl in Commoners Clothing

The next day Aveirn was tired of staying at home so he took a walk around the town in the back roads and ally ways where he knew no one could see him. "Week after week nothing interesting ever comes if only…no I will never have those feelings again... No matter how sweet and beautiful this girl is…" Aveirn said with thoughts of love so thought will never happen on his mind. But little did he know he never knew how wrong he was with saying that he'd never feel love again. As Aviern continued to walk around he noticed something that made him curious. He looked around and noticed that a girl was in the ally way he was in she was only a couple of steps away…And didn't notice him until she finally heard his foot steps and turned around to face him. She was a fox…She had red eyes and fur and she wore a dark red silk looking turtle neck sleeveless shirt with a black skirt, black stockings and shoes and also she looked about a year younger than Aviern. With of course the ears and tail of a fox sticking out of her long red hair and her tail sticking out of her skirt. With a fearful expression she turns around then sees that it is just Aviern and relaxes " I 'm sorry am I in your way?" she asked. "Ah…No it's ok." Aviern said reassuring that he was sorry if he scared her. "Excuse me, but do you know where the market place is?" she asked with an embarrassed expression. "You take this ally and then take a left sorry I can't escort you there...I'm kind of banned from going into town..." Aviern said with a truly sorry expression on his face. "Why?" she asked with a confused expression. "For something I didn't do..." Aviern said with an ashamed expression for thinking he's talking to much to a stranger. "Well if you didn't do it, surely you shouldn't be blamed for it..." She said with a sorrowful expression. "I wish I could say the same but the whole village believes I did it…" He said. "If you don't mind my prying, but what is it that they believe you are responsible for?" Aviern looked down and said "Murder..." M-murder she said with a shocked expression "W-when?" "Two years ago…" Aviern replied. "I must be going thank you for the directions" and she ran off but they ran into each other many more times after that visit always in that same ally way…but it wasn't till the third time that they actually asked for each others name and that was only because Aviern realized something…her scent wasn't at all of a commoner…A girl in commoners clothing…but was she REALLY a commoner?


End file.
